


NEVER FUCK A DUDE

by I_need__gasoline



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Cunt Boy, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need__gasoline/pseuds/I_need__gasoline
Summary: 终极蜘蛛侠背景的铁虫没有逻辑，就是干雷且不太好吃，但是我爽PWP  Cunt boy





	NEVER FUCK A DUDE

当友好邻居蜘蛛侠再一次荡着蛛丝钻进斯塔克工厂实验室的时候，托尼•斯塔克停下了手里的工作，头也不回地对慢慢靠近自己的蜘蛛男孩说：  
“如果我没记错的话，你每次来我的实验室都没有好事发生，蜘蛛侠先生？”

蜘蛛侠跳到他身旁，仔细地看了几眼托尼手中的工作：“嘿，这听起来一点都不友好！而且我也救了你几次，所以算扯平了。”

“你说了算，小朋友。”

“你刚刚才管我叫‘先生’。”

“我以为你够聪明能听懂。”

“噢，托尼•斯塔克真是一点都不能输，是不是？”

托尼笑着拍了一下蜘蛛侠的肩膀，转身带着这位不速之客离开自己的私人实验室。  
“也许吧，好了好了，我给你工厂身份权限可不是让你来这儿闲逛的，所以，这次又是为了什么？我记得我刚升级过你的战衣…我是说，神盾局刚刚升级过你的战衣。”

蜘蛛侠白色的眼罩缩小了一部分，面具遮住了他疑惑的神情和紧接而来的笑容。

他们走过公共区域，避开众人走向托尼的私人休息区域。在彻底远离工作人员和大部分摄像器械之后，蜘蛛侠迫不及待地扯下了自己的面罩。

“我必须得说，什么时候你才打算给我个工作证之类的，我就不用再穿着制服遮着脸进入这里了。”

“其实你可以直接进来，贾维斯记得你的生理数据，并且他也不会蠢到直接透露你的蜘蛛侠身份。好了，你到底是为什么来这儿的，最好有个合理的理由，不然我就取消你的权限。”  
托尼倚着及腰的办公桌看向正在大口喘气的青少年，他看起来有些不对劲。

距离托尼知道蜘蛛侠本人是谁也并没有过去多久，皮特觉得自己永远都不会忘记在知道自己只是个17岁的高中生的时候托尼发出的那阵笑声，虽然托尼当场就表示他并没有冒犯皮特的意思，只是没想到友好邻居蜘蛛侠真的是个青春期小屁孩。这种交换真实身份的行为似乎加深了两个人之间的联系，皮特时不时荡到实验室和托尼进行一些技术交流，托尼也会偶尔去救个场，当然，大多数时候复仇者联盟的工作就让托尼分身无暇了。

皮特的脸有些不正常的红晕，托尼好像也没有听他抱怨过面罩影响呼吸之类的问题，托尼不禁有些好奇。  
“你脸怎么那么红？”  
皮特迅速将手掌放到了自己脸颊上，试图遮盖住那些红晕，却发现自己的体温又升高了。皮特因此而皱紧了眉头。

“噢…我，其实这就是我为什么要过来找你，我想我…可能有些问题？”

皮特小心翼翼地捂着脸看向托尼，托尼还是一脸疑惑，他并不是医生，就算皮特真有什么问题，他又怎么确保托尼可以解决问题？

“好吧，我前些天…夜巡，不是，是我出任务的时候，好像被不知名的射线击中了…”  
托尼眉毛挑得老高，他上下打量皮特，似乎没有受伤的迹象，那这个射线是伤害了蜘蛛侠的心灵吗？托尼不自觉摸起了下巴。

“当时我真的什么事都没有，我还回神盾局检查了一遍，完全健康！但是…昨天开始，我就有些不对劲了…”

看着皮特红着脸吞吞吐吐的样子，托尼有些好笑，他记得蜘蛛侠可是不会结巴的，一张嘴就停不下来都快变成蜘蛛侠的超能力了。可是皮特看起来十分为难，甚至有些羞怯，这更加挑起了托尼的好奇心。

“然后呢，怎么个不对劲，你为什么觉得我能解决这个问题？当然，我知道我是最聪明的那个。”

“我…我…”皮特咬着嘴唇吐不出词，托尼仍然倚在办公桌旁，等待着皮特说清来由。皮特深吸了一口气，“我觉得看一下可能你就会懂了。”

说完皮特便开始脱自己的制服，这着实吓到了托尼，他滑了一下，腰磕到了办公桌，不轻不重的一下。他捂着腰向皮特伸出手指  
“等一下，等一下，你在干什么？”

皮特看了托尼一眼，并没有停下动作。制服脱下后，皮特里面穿着最普通的四角裤，皮特慢慢地分开了一些双腿，托尼眼尖地发现皮特胯下的布料湿润了一片。

“你是要让我解决你的青春期生理问题？你认真的吗？我马上把你轰出去你信不信，帕克先生。”

“我不是…！！”皮特的脸更红了，“我下面长了个不应该有的东西！！！”

皮特因为生气和激动，一下子喊了出来。托尼愣住了，皮特喊完后自己也愣住了。尴尬在空气里飘浮，两个人都沉默了。

“你说的，该不会是我想的那个吧？这…这不可能？噢算了，现在这个时代也没什么不可能了。”托尼抹了一把脸，向皮特勾了勾手指，示意他到沙发上坐下。

“我是昨天起床的时候发现的，上厕所的时候真是把我吓了一跳。我都不知道我该怎么上厕所。”皮特闷闷不乐地坐到了沙发上，缩起了双腿踩在沙发边缘上。这让皮特两腿间湿润的部位更加清晰，勒紧的布料并没有印出凸起，而是卡住了肉缝。

“所以你为什么不去神盾局？我记得你有一个女性伙伴，叫什么，白猫还是白虎？你不觉得她会更有办法吗？”托尼逼着自己将视线转移到皮特脸上，而不是继续在他腿间游离。

“我…觉得你会更可靠？让别人知道这件事会变得很麻烦，但让你知道不会。”皮特从环着膝盖的双臂上看向托尼，他的脸还是很红，眼睛湿漉漉的，连嘴唇都被他舔得有些水润。

托尼决定不和这个小朋友拐弯抹角，他径直走向皮特，两手撑着沙发靠背弯下腰，把皮特圈在自己的臂膀之下，他直直地盯着皮特的眼睛  
“说实话，不然我帮不了你。”

皮特垂下了眼睛，片刻又将视线移了回来，他鼓着脸和托尼对视，托尼觉得他们两个人眼中的东西应该是一样的。皮特凑近了些，伸出舌尖舔舐着托尼的嘴唇，青涩的舔吻如同小兽一般。托尼觉得他应该没有会错意，他一只手按住皮特的肩膀，另一只手抚摸上皮特裸露的腰身，张嘴含住了皮特的唇瓣，勾着皮特加深亲吻。皮特都不知道亲吻可以如此色情，舌尖交缠的水啧声让皮特脸红得更厉害了。

唇舌分开时两个人都喘着粗气，托尼用拇指指腹擦过皮特因为亲吻而有些红肿的嘴唇，皮特含住了托尼的拇指轻轻吮吸。

“我告诉你，你还有时间反悔一下，那之后你就算打电话给尼克•弗瑞求助我都不会放过你的。”托尼的喘息声更加粗重，不知天高地厚的青少年青涩的撩拨，听上去不怎么诱人，但实际却是充满了吸引力。

“我…不会后悔，拜托，我真的想清楚了，你都不知道我想了多久！”皮特嘟囔着却突然理直气壮了起来，还不自觉地挺起了胸膛，然而托尼看到的就只有男孩胸前因为受凉而挺立的乳尖。

“好吧，给你提个醒，你完了，小朋友。”

托尼的动作称不上温柔，他揉捏着皮特的屁股，将皮特按在沙发上亲吻。皮特仰着头，双腿主动缠住托尼的腰，配合着托尼的吻，不自觉地哼出声来。托尼扯下了皮特的四角内裤扔在地上，他分开了皮特的双腿，亲了一下皮特腹部柔软的皮肤，单膝跪在地毯上的托尼稍微直起了身子，看到了皮特腿间不应该存在的器官。

皮特的腿间光滑一片，不见光的大腿肌肤又白又嫩，托尼忍不住咬了一口，留下自己的标记。那属于女性的生殖器官在皮特身上却没有一点违和，托尼觉得自己可能是外星人见多了所以脑子出问题了。粉嫩的肉穴敞开在托尼眼前，阴蒂充血而挺立着，阴唇上都是水光。

“你竟然除毛了？”

“什么？哦，我只是…我只是想观察得更仔细一些…”

“嗯，这听起来一点儿也不变态。”

托尼笑着亲吻了男孩的腿根，皮特缩了下脖子将脸埋进手臂。

“你再取笑我我就走了！”

“相信我，小朋友，你走不了的。瞧瞧你都湿成什么样了。”托尼压低声线说道，手指擦过皮特下体多出来的缝隙，黏腻的液体沾满指腹，托尼甚至坏心地磨蹭了两下，皮特忍不住叫出声，嘟着嘴瞪了托尼一眼。

托尼没有理会皮特的怒视，他用指尖揉捏了几下阴蒂，皮特咬着嘴唇想忍住叫声。然后他两手按住皮特的腿根，含住了皮特的阴部。胡须蹭着下体柔软的皮肤，舌尖舔过阴蒂和肉缝，皮特因此而尖叫出声，托尼舔开缝隙，舌头伸进了皮特的阴道里，皮特按着托尼的肩膀大腿身体颤抖。

“托尼…太..过了，啊，天啊，不要，别！”

舌头模仿性交的动作抽插，托尼又用左手拇指按着阴蒂摩擦，他不知道皮特这么敏感，皮特甚至没撑住几分钟就潮吹了，托尼修剪整齐的胡须沾满了皮特的淫液。

“哇哦，我可没想到你那么天赋异禀。”托尼惊讶地看着皮特，皮特觉得自己脸烫得足够爆炸了。

“这…这是正常的吗？”

“我的老天，你真的需要重修一下性教育课程了。”托尼亲了一下皮特漂亮水润的肉穴，“你是不是连色情片都没看过？”

“我看过的！….好吧我没有，我…还没来得及看”皮特别过脸转开了视线。

托尼忍着不笑出声，皮特气愤地又把脸转了回来，一副要咬人的架势。然后皮特看看赤裸的自己，再看看衣冠整齐的托尼，挫败地哼了一声。托尼终于没忍住笑了出来，他直起身子，解开自己的皮带扣，解放了自己勃起许久的性器。

“我觉得我不能指望你和它玩一会儿了。”托尼扶着自己勃起的阴茎，用顶端磨蹭皮特红肿的乳头，甚至将挺立的乳尖戳进了龟头里，皮特爽得绷紧了身子。

“玩..什么？我…我可以的！”

“还说我，伟大的蜘蛛侠才是一点都不能输吧？”

“你不要，小看我，我告诉你，我….啊…”

“留到下一次，我是说，如果有机会的话。”托尼亲了亲皮特的额头，再次跪在了地毯上，手伸到下方两指撑开了皮特的穴口。托尼蹭着流出的液体插进了一根手指，皮特挺起上身，被托尼咬住了奶尖吮吸。

“托尼…托尼…天啊…啊…”皮特控制不了自己的身体，也控制不了自己的声音，他脑子里被搅得一片混乱，全身的感官仿佛都集中到了下腹处，集中到了托尼在他体内的那根手指。  
托尼抽插得很慢，皮特的里面很狭窄，一根手指仿佛就已经塞满了这不经人事的肉穴。皮特适应得很快，不一会儿就哼哼唧唧着跟托尼要更多。托尼笑着加了手指数，感慨着蜘蛛的适应能力真强。很快三根手指就都可以插入其中，皮特的呻吟声越来越大，听得托尼只想尽快插进穴口，操到蜘蛛侠尖叫着高潮。

托尼抽出手指的时候明显感受到了肉璧的包裹挽留，他无法不去想象要是进去的是自己的阴茎，那该会有多美妙。

他坐到了沙发上，托着皮特的屁股将他放在自己大腿上，皮特跪坐在沙发上，双腿张开跪在托尼的两侧。托尼的性器顶着皮特的下腹，他看起来还没有插进去的意思，只是慢慢动着腰让阴茎从皮特滴着水的花穴磨擦而过。皮特被他蹭得动情，不自觉地晃动着腰配合摩擦，阴蒂蹭过柱身的时候皮特颤抖着发出满足的呻吟，来回几次托尼的阴茎都被花穴流出的液体沾湿，满是水光的肉柱挺立在穴口。

皮特忍不住了，一手扶着托尼的肩膀，一手扶住阴茎坐了下去。皮特一口气塞进了整根阴茎，被撑满的感觉让他兴奋到浑身发抖，托尼握住他的腰，开始缓缓抽动。

“放松，这位‘女士’，你夹得太紧了。”托尼的手掌不轻不重地落在皮特的屁股上，揉捏起被拍红的臀肉，他亲吻皮特的侧颈，又在那里留下牙印。皮特激动地呻吟着，他的快感被蜘蛛感官无限放大， 他觉得自己就快要从内部向外炸开来一般，托尼的老二插在他肉穴里很舒服这个认知让他不受控制地扭动着腰臀。

“你…说得轻松，啊…你怎么不长小一点！唔…再用力一点干我，啊，托尼…”

“这种时候倒是叫起我名字了，嗯？”托尼握紧皮特的腰使劲挺动，捏得皮特的腰上都留下了泛红的指印，皮特绵长的呻吟声回荡在整个休息室。

托尼不知道是不是因为不知名的射线影响，皮特适应得太快了，而且也十分放得开，甚至超出他的想象。皮特的内里过于舒适，湿热内壁紧紧包裹着阴茎，托尼感觉自己可能很快就会被这个小处男夹射。

皮特的声音叫得有些嘶哑，他闭着眼凑过去和托尼接吻，托尼咬着他的嘴唇加速动作，皮特的呻吟都被压在喉间。托尼激动得额间凸起青筋，他把皮特按倒在沙发上，自己跪在皮特腿间使劲冲撞，皮特被操得翻白眼，呻吟中只夹着气音在叫着托尼的名字。

“Honey，准备好了吗？我要射给你了”

“给我，全都射进来，啊…我不行了，我要死了，啊啊啊….”

托尼在用力的挺身之后射在了皮特的花穴里，皮特尖叫着喷出淫液，这次的高潮过于猛烈，皮特整个人在托尼怀里颤抖不已。托尼搂着他的脖颈亲吻他的漂亮男孩，皮特还在高潮的余韵中昏昏沉沉，微凉的精液从他的穴口流出，被托尼用手指塞了回去。

“希望你不会因此怀孕，蜘蛛男孩，或许是女孩。”

清醒了一些的皮特生气地看了托尼一眼，托尼为了证明自己也许没有说错，又用手指揉了皮特的阴蒂几下。

“你知道吗，我好像从来没有上过我的任何一个‘好兄弟(dude)’。”皮特抱住托尼的脖子，脸靠着他的肩膀。

“如果你上过，那才是个大问题。顺便记住，从今往后，不准再叫我‘兄弟(dude)’‘哥们儿(buds)’‘伙计(pal)’之类的，不然我就把你轰到底特律。”

“嘿！我们才刚刚来了一发，而且，我竟然还期望着你能变得，温柔一些！”皮特生气地拍了一下托尼的背。

“我认真的，那种称呼对于刚睡过的人来说太奇怪了。”托尼不计较地亲了一下皮特的发顶

“那你也不准再叫我‘小朋友（kiddo）’‘小屁孩（kid）’之类的，那更奇怪！”

“噢，被你这么一说我简直觉得我在试探法律的底线。”

“或许你可以试探一下蜘蛛侠的底线，我是说，蜘蛛侠的耐力还不错，恢复能力也是。”  
皮特从托尼肩上抬起脑袋，微笑着献上了一个触碰即止的亲吻，托尼看着他棕色的眼里满是期待与喜悦，他一下子觉得，去他的尼克•弗瑞和神盾局吧，现在最重要的是再来一次。


End file.
